1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an odor guide apparatus for a toilet, and more particularly to the art of deodorization for a urinal or toilet bowl installed in a public site such as a public toilet or a toilet on a train.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a ventilation fan is attached to a ceiling or wall face of a room in which a urinal and/or a toilet bowl is installed, thereby to exhaust to the outside the odorous air containing ammonium odor molecules generated in association with use of the toilet.
By the air ventilation, the above method can maintain comfort inside the room. However, the use still tends to suffer from temporary unpleasantness since the odorous air diffused from the toilet bowl and rising to the fan travels in the vicinity of the user's head.
The present invention attends to this inconvenience. A primary object of this invention is to limit the unpleasant feel due to the rising diffused odorous air and also to provide a construction therefor with possibility of effective advertisement as well.